The Invader Zim Fan Challenge
by RebelliousBluePudding
Summary: A sad note added. ALL FANS WHO PARTICIPATED, PLEASE READ.
1. Attention All Worm Babies!

Okay. I've decided to make an Invader Zim Survivor thing. I'm sure that someone did this before, but I think mine will be slightly different. I'll explain this whole thing to you:  
  
I am the host of this. My name is Azka, and you BETTER respect me! The Invader Zim Fan Challenge is a sort of vacation for all of the fans. It's a ten day trip that will be spent with three of the main characters of IZ. And they are: Zim, Dib, and Gir. (If Gaz had a choice, she definitely WOULDN'T agree with this.) Each day there will be a different activity/challenge that will prove that you are a true IZ fan. But I should start from the beginning. First, eight fans will be chosen by me to fly to a somewhat deserted island somewhere in the pacific ocean. Once we all get there, we will have to search for the four cabins that verify as our campsite. And the cabins have numbers. Cabin 1 is where four fans will sleep and get to know each other better. Cabin 2 is another fan cabin for the remaining four fans. Cabin 3 is where Zim, Dib, Gir, and I will sleep and think of the activities for the next day. And finally, cabin 3 is "The Eating Place"; where we will eat all meals. This is the schedule:  
  
Monday (the first day)- It will be spent flying to the 'somewhat deserted' island.  
  
Tuesday (the second day)- By the time we get to the island, it will be after dark. The remaining hours will be spent talking and just having fun! (Not much fun for Zim. It must have taken alot of persuasion to get him to come.)  
  
Wednesday (the third day)- The challenges will start. (The purpose of this, is to mostly just have fun with your favorite character(s). Zim and Dib will be the "teachers" of these activities. If you want to have a chance to talk to Gir, than you have to wait until meals. That is, if he isn't already occupied by seeing how many taquitos he can fit into his mouth and swallow.) And when it gets dark, the first "vote off" of the week will begin. Yeah. You get to vote people off the island! The only rule with that, is that you can't vote off any of the IZ characters, OR ME!!  
  
Thursday (the fourth day)- Another challenge and another vote off.  
  
Friday (the fifth day)- More challenges and vote offs. Zim makes a disrespectful outburst at dinner. Should be very interesting.  
  
Saturday (the sixth day)- Gir goes missing. All challenges are blown off to look for him. HOWEVER, the vote off is still on the schedule.  
  
Sunday (the seventh day)- Regular schedule. (Challenges and vote offs.)  
  
Monday (the eighth day)- One of the two remaining fans has a mental breakdown and tries to escape the island. (This could be YOU.) But other than that, it's a normal day. (Or as normal as you could get with Jhonen Vasquez's characters and their fans.)  
  
Tuesday (the final day)- One fan character remains. Well, he/she is the winner! What is your prize? You get to fly back home with three IZ characters and no other fans around! How cool is that? I won't be around 'cause I'll be flying the plane. Yes. It's a PLANE. Anyway, how will you spend the last day with them? Alone? It's your choice!  
  
But don't get too carried away. Before ANY of that happens, you have to submit a bio. about yourself or your fan character. And after that, you will have to answer the seven questions that I will e-mail you. They are "A Test To Prove That You Are A True IZ Fan". But first, fill out this form and submit it. This is an example of what MY form would look like:  
  
Name: Azka (You could put 'Invader' in front of your name if you wanted.)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Speices: Irken (You could put 'Human' or another species there too.)  
  
Description: Violet eyes with thick, long, eyelashes. Slightly curled antennae.   
Long pink shirt. Purple sleeves. Black pants, boots, and gloves.  
  
Traits/Personality: (This is really important) I can get my feeling hurt REALLY easily. Allright. I'll admit it. I have a....crush on one of the characters. PLEASE don't laugh. I have a crush on.....Zim. Yes. I DO like him. I don't like human consumption. I don't like Dib. I don't like the idea of being an invader. I am the host of The Invader Zim Fan Challenge. I'm a perfectionist. I like snacks. (Can you really tell that I'm a sister of the Tallest THAT easily?)  
  
Note: (I can't think of anything right now, but I'm sure that you'll be able to think of something. If you can't, than just leave this blank.)  
  
Human E-mail Address: Snickerdoodle118@hotmail.com (If you have any questions about this, than just e-mail me.)  
  
Giving me this information, means that you are willing to compete in The Invader Zim Fan Challenge, and you are allowing me to e-mail you the fan quiz. And also if you submit this form, you will have to expect some, if any, more e-mails from me, concerning this challenge. If you are one of the chosen eight fans, I will DEFINITELY send you more e-mails. Keep checking back here to see if you made the fan list! Good luck and have fun!  
  
~*^Azka 


	2. Fan List

I'm finished with the fan list! Oh, and if you didn't get my update, I'm not sending everyone the quiz. So the fist eight people who sent me their bios, are going to be in the story. Sorry if that disappointed any of you who wanted to be in it.... Anyway, I think Tashi asked me if I was going to keep updating this. Yeah, I am. I've actually wanted to do this for a long time now. So I'll keep you all posted on what you/your characters are doing on the island. Your characters were perfect! They were everything that I was hoping for! But here are the people who made the fan list:   
  
Pyx, Dither Reck Verse (Dither), Galadriel Weasley, Lost Lenore (Lenore), Zimmy Kid (Tashi), Spiff, Jenny, and Invader Zia.  
  
Sorry if you didn't make it. But if enough people like this idea, than maybe I'll make another IZ Survivor thing. But it will be different than this. You can e-mail me or reveiw this, and tell me if you like that idea, if you want to. Well, congradulations to the people who get to come. (I'm TRYING not to rub it in!) That's just about it. Now that I have the characters I need, I can start typing Day One. Cool! I didn't expect people to reveiw this so soon! I'm gonna start typing the first 'chapter', now. C-ya on the plane!  
  
Disclaimer- Wait! I never typed this! Well, now I am. Just so no one sues me or anything like that. I do not own Invader Zim. (Fine! I'll speak for everyone in this story!) The fans don't own it either. Hmm. Jhonen in disguise, perhaps? Nah. Doubt it. ANYWAY, I just don't own Invader Zim, okay? Good. But I DO own Azka. And all of the fans own their fan characters. And if they're posing as themselves, they own themselves. Get it? Okay. No one can sue me now. *sweatdrop* They can't, right? 


	3. Day One

I never realized this! There is only one fan- that's a guy! I'll have to make the best of this. But here's day one. Time to see what doom the plane will bring! (And don't be alarmed if Zim snaps at you. He's NOT in a very good mood.) From now on, this will be in third person. And there are probably a lot of spelling errors. I didn't check my speling like I usually do. Okay. Day One:  
  
Eight fans-and Azka-were waiting to board a very small plane. Oh, and did the third person forget to mention that it was raining? And snowing? Well, now you know. One of the fans were trying to pull their boots up higher, to sheild her legs from the cold. When that didn't work, she crouched down and tried to stretch her skirt over her knees.  
  
Spiffy: Can we actually GET ON the plane now? *shiver* (Actually, she was shuddering. But it just LOOKED like she was shivering because of the weather.)  
  
Lenore: I m-miss my toaster.  
  
Azka shook her head in frustration. She stood at the bottom of the plane's stairs, blocking everyone from boarding it.  
  
Azka: Do you people REALLY suspect that you can survive this? I mean, what if it snows on the island, as well? What if there's a storm?!  
  
Zia: Is that even possible?  
  
Azka: *glare* Not really. But that's not the point!   
  
Pyx: If I orb, will it get any warmer?  
  
Tashi: Hey! Are'nt the IZ characters already on board?!  
  
Azka just stared at them blankly. How could these possibly be the people she asked for? She stepped off of the stairs, finally giving in.  
  
Azka: Fine. Go ahead.   
  
Everyone ran up the narrow stairs. Azka looked at her snow-covered surroundings, giving a second thought to this idea. She gave up and slowly walked up the stairs. When she stepped into the aircraft, she saw everyone crouding around Zim, Dib, and Gir. Dither seemed the calmest.  
  
Dither: Come on! Can't we just leave? It's still freazing!  
  
Galadriel: Dib! Dib! Dib! Dib!  
  
Dib: What do you want?!  
  
Galadriel: You're so cool.... *dreamy look*  
  
Dib: *looks across the isle at Zim, who suddenly is screaming*  
  
Zim: Get these people away from me!! AZKA!!  
  
Azka: *looks at him pitifully* What's wrong? They just wuv you.  
  
Zia tries to take off one of Zim's gloves; obviously for a suvineir.  
  
Zim: Azka! Get this freak away from me! Be gone with you! GIVE ME THAT--!  
  
Gir: Weee! FANS!!! Bring me tacos!!  
  
Dib: Azka, could you be so kind as to MAKE EVERYONE SIT DOWN!!! *tries to ignore Jenny and Galadriel, by looking out the window*  
  
Can you say 'reeking havoc'? Azka looked around nervously. Gir started screaming again.  
  
Gir: FANS NEED TACOS TO IMPLODE!!! (Don't ask me where I got that one.)  
  
Azka: OKAY!! Everyone, PAY ATTENTION!!! *everyone finally stops, and stares at her* Thank you.  
  
Jenny: What?  
  
Azka: *sigh* BE QUIET!! See what Dither is doing? *everyone nods without looking at him* LOOK AT DITHER!!! *everyone looks around curiously*  
  
Dither: *waves arms in the air* I'M RIGHT HERE!!! SHE'S TALKING ABOUT MEEEE!!!!   
  
Azka: Yeah. HIM. See how he's sitting down in a seat? NOT bothering the stars! *everyone nods again*   
  
Zim: You worthless fans! Don't you understand her?! Azka is OBVIOUSLY trying to tell you to sit down! *grabs his glove out of Zia's hands* STOP BOTHERING US!!! *everyone is silent- except one person*  
  
Gir: AAAAAAIIIIIRRRRRRRPPPPPPLLLLLLAAAAANNNNNNNEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zim: SHUT UP, GIR!! (long pause)  
  
Azka: Please, everyone. Just take your seats. And for your own safety, no one should probably sit next to Zim. *Zim growls. Zia, Tashi and Spiffy sigh*  
  
Jenny quickly took the seat next to Dib. Lenore sat next to Gir. Tashi decided to sit next to Spiffy. (They were sitting in the row that was in front of Zim's.) Zia sat directly behind Zim. Dither sat next to Pyx. (The seats behind Gir, and the seats before Tashi and Spiffy's.) Galadriel took one of the seats behind Dib. There were nine empty seats. (No. You don't have to do the math. This is SUPPOSED to be a vacation! There is no math involved!)   
  
Azka: You have the entire trip to talk. There is no speical entertainment because this plane is so small. But if you need anything...um....I don't know. I guess you'll have to suffer. 'Cause I'll be flying this. Unless you want us to crash....  
  
Zia: At least we'll spend our last few hours with some of the IZ characters. Before we die.  
  
Azka: That's the spirit! *everyone exchanges nervous glances* I'll be in here. *points to door behind her* Bother me, and die. *Spiffy closed her eyes, as if expecting the worst*  
  
Jenny: H-heh...that won't really happen, will it? (another long pause)  
  
Azka: (cheery flight-attendant voice) Well, have a nice flight. *smirks and enters the cock pit*  
  
Everyone looks at each other, and start to whisper. Zim turns around in his seat, and glares at Zia.  
  
Zim: I know what you're going to do. Don't bother me. If you do, you will see the Gaz-version of me. And it's not pleasant.  
  
Zia: What ever are you talking about? *halow appears*  
  
Zim: You've been around those disgusting humans for too long. No irken is THIS annoying.  
  
Zia: *halow breaks in half and disappears* I'm a fan. Fans are ALWAYS annoying.  
  
Zim: Yes. That's one thing you've proven to me. *turns back around*  
  
Azka: (over speaker thing) Everyone! Put on your seatbelts! Airplanes can be dangerous! *quiet snicker* *Spiffy flinches. Her eyes are still closed* That's all.   
  
The plane starts moving at a high speed, and is soon in the air.  
  
Dib: So, Jenny.... Why do you like me so much?  
  
Jenny: I just do. *turns into irken*  
  
Dib: *panics* Ahhh! What ARE you?!  
  
Jenny: I dunno. *turns back into human*  
  
Dib: You...scare me. Zim!  
  
Zim: *flinches* What do you want, Dib-monster?! (I seem to like that insult better than the other ones.)  
  
Dib: You have to see this!  
  
Zim: *glare* I don't HAVE to see anything.  
  
Dib: Fine! You can never have a good conversation with ANYONE!  
  
Zim: No. No I can't. (Not really paying attention to what Dib just said.)  
  
Jenny: Aww. Zimmy's in a bad mood.  
  
Zim: *flinches again* I'm NOT Zimmy! You pathetic human beast! I AM ZIM!!!  
  
Jenny: *changes to irken* What do you have to say now, mister high and mighty?  
  
Zim: *closing eyes* Your immature little magic tricks do not interest me.  
  
Jenny: Mmhmm. Whatever.  
  
Now for Lenore and Gir's conversation!  
  
Lenore: Your pig may be large, but can it talk?  
  
Gir: Mmm...I don't know. Let me ask him....*whispers to pig* I can't tell. He won't answer me.  
  
Lenore: *rolls eyes* Okay, let's talk about a different topic then. *looks around and sees Zim trying to sleep* *smirks* Do you like your master?  
  
Gir: Yes! He lets me watch TV! And once he let me decorate his pimple! *smile*  
  
Lenore: That's nice. But did you ever think about getting a NEW master?  
  
Gir: Nope. This master's nice!  
  
Lenore: Yeah, sure. *looks out of the window, tired of this conversation*  
  
Azka: (Over speaker) We are now flying over the pacific ocean...at about 27,000 feet. *snicker*  
  
Spiffy: *takes off seatbelt and jumps up* You're CRUEL!!  
  
Azka: (Still over the speaker) Heh. Yes I am! (The speaker was shut off)  
  
AN- Sorry that some of your characters didn't get to talk as much as others. That was really hard! So many characters... I couldn't remember their bios. So I printed them out! *huge smile* I'll get more of your characters to talk, on day two. But, for right now, my fingers hurt! I'll type Day Two later. I don't think it was that bad, seeing as how I was listening to the same CD by Play, over and over and over, while typing this. Yeah. Don't ask. I'll be back with the next chapter, soon. I'll try and get your characters to talk, too. Expecially Pyx, Tashi, and Dither!  
Well, I'll be back soon! 


	4. Day Two

AN- I have returned with day two! Finally... Okay! I'll MAKE SURE that your characters talk more! I got a few complaints 'bout that. So here it is.  
  
In last week's episode of The Invader Zim Challenge.... Wait. No. That's not right. *sigh* Gotta start over again...  
  
Last seen, the IZ characters and their fans were...talking....I think. Yeah. Except for Zim. He was trying to block everyone out of his head by pretending to sleep. It was working quite well, too. Zia hadn't bothered him since the incident with his glove. And everyone else just stayed away, for obvious reasons. But I could be wrong. You see, maybe everyone was quiet because it was 9:47 at night. And maybe I'm wrong about Zim too. He might REALLY be asleep.  
  
Azka: HAVING FUN YET?!! (She was aware that everyone was sleeping. In other words, she was purposly trying to annoy people over the intercom.)  
  
Everyone jumped. Their eyes snapped open. They looked angrily at the speaker.  
  
Galadriel: Why won't you let us sleep?!  
  
Dither: Yeah! How long are you going to keep this up?!  
  
Azka: You mean, how long will I keep YOU GUYS up! I could do this all night!  
  
Zim: *glaring at the speaker* I know where you live.  
  
Azka: (not convinced) No you don't!  
  
Zim: *smirk* I will for the next couple days.  
  
Dib: I will too!  
  
Azka: (pause) I'm just going to...shut this off now. *click*  
  
Pyx: Why did I agree to do this?  
  
Dither: (looking at her) Because. Pow many heople get to spend some days with IZ characters?  
  
Pyx: Huh?  
  
Dither: *shakes head* Never mind.  
  
Pyx: (taking out CD player) Okaay.  
  
Zia: Hey AZKA!!  
  
Azka: (nervous) W-what?  
  
Zia: *jumps up and points at the ceiling* Can I sit on the rooof? (I just HAD to mention that!)  
  
Azka: (another pause) You're insane. *click*  
  
Galadriel: *taps Dib on the shoulder* Dib. Dib. Dib. Dib.  
  
Dib: What?! *turns around*  
  
Galadriel: Can I talk to you?  
  
Dib: Talk about what?  
  
Galadriel: *stares at his face*  
  
Dib: WHAT?!!  
  
Galadriel: You know, I don't really think your head is that big. *bats eyelashes*  
  
Dib: Errrr! *turns back around*  
  
Azka: (STILL over the speaker) Can I...say something?  
  
Zim: That depends. What are you going to say?  
  
Spiffy: You already have us awake! What more do you want?!  
  
Azka: Um....the island is in sight. We should be landing in about...ten minutes.  
  
Jenny: COOL! *stares out the window* Hey! I can't even SEE it! It's too dark!  
  
Azka: What did you expect? *click*  
  
Gir: Island! Island! Island!  
  
Lenore: Can't you say ANYTHING else?!  
  
Gir: Island!  
  
Lenore: I guess not.  
  
Gir:...(out of nowhere) TAQUITOS!!!  
  
Azka: Okay. Prepare to land. Turn of all electronic devices. Keep your seatbelt on until the light turns off. Don't get up or anything....yatta, yatta, yatta. You get the point.  
  
Spiffy: So we didn't crash?  
  
Azka: Not yet. But lets just see how the landing goes.... *snicker*  
  
Pyx: *turns off the CD player, puts it back in her trenchcoat pocket, and turns around* Don't worry, Spiff. She's just trying to scare you.  
  
Azka: *eaves dropping* Who says?  
  
Zim: Leave them alone. You're just as scared of crashing as they are. (He's sure in a better mood!)  
  
Azka: Eh... No I'm not! What m-made you think that?  
  
Zim: Pfft!  
  
Azka: BE QUIET!! I need to concentrate on flying this thing! So...everyone should just....not talk. Pilot's orders.  
  
Dib: Suuure.  
  
Azka: *click*  
  
********************  
  
Azka stepped off of the stairs. Everyone followed after her; including the IZ char.  
  
Azka: Now we just have to find our cabins!  
  
Tashi: *pointing in front of them* That shouldn't be too hard.  
  
Four log cabins. Side by side. There was a sign in front of each one. The first cabin to the left was labeled "ONE". The second one, "TWO". Third, "THREE". And finally, the fourth one was labeled "THE EATING PLACE".  
  
Lenore: Nice choice of words. (If you were wondering, that was sarcasm.)  
  
Azka: There will be four people sleeping in each cabin. Leaving one cabin available. That extra cabin will be where Zim, Dib, Gir, and I will sleep. Any questions?  
  
Tashi: Yeah. Where do I sleep?  
  
Spiffy: Me too!  
  
Azka: Okay, okay! Hold on! I have split you all up. Zia, Tashi, Spiffy, and Lenore, in cabin one. And Galadriel, Dither, Pyx, and Jenny, in cabin two. We will sleep in cabin three.  
  
Zia: 'We'?  
  
Azka: *glare*  
  
Zia: Kidding!  
  
Azka: Okay. Well, you probably didn't get much sleep on the plane-  
  
Zim: And who can we blame for that?  
  
Azka: (ignoring him) SOOO, we should probably get set up now. That way we can get to sleep right afterwards.  
  
Everyone runs to their dimly lit cabins, except for Azka.  
  
Azka: I hope this will all work out.  
  
Then, she ran to join her cabin mates.   
  
AN- That didn't work like I was hoping it would. No matter. We made it to the island without crashing! Anyway, this is going to be the hard part. You have to pick someone to vote off, NOW. I realize that you don't really know anyone real well, but, you have to pick now. Just to remind you: The choices are- Pyx, Jenny, Lenore, Tashi, Spiffy, Zia, Dither, and Galadriel. And if you're having trouble deciding, you should probably look at their bios. I might not have explained them well enough. E-mail me your choice at either, Snickerdoode118@hotmail.com, or, azka4ever@zim-mail.zzn.com. It doesn't matter. The person you vote off, will remain secret. So I won't tell them who picked who. Oh, and only the eight people chosen, can vote off other people. So you have to be apart of it! I already have your e-mail addresses, so, don't try and vote someone off if you're not one of the fans! I'll know. To the fans: Try to e-mail me as soon as you read this. I have to start Day Three soon. E-mail away! 


	5. Day Three

I'm REALLY sorry about the delay! I've just been really focused on "May Death Do Us Part" lately. And besides, a couple of people still haven't sent in their votes. I won't say who. (Mostly because I don't even remember) AND all of the votes were just sitting there in my junk mail folder. So they were all deleted in less than a week. And me being the not-very-responsible person that I am, forgot to transfer them to the safeness of my inbox. So now I only have two votes (the votes sent to my zim-mail address) to tally up. And since that's not fair, I'll just draw random names from a hat. (or in the real case, it appears to be a large bowl) And since that's not really fair either, I'll put the same names twice, for the people who didn't vote. So the people who DID vote, don't have to worry as much. Really sorry about this whole thing! But here's the VERY long awaited Day Three:  
  
Dib: UP! GET UP!  
  
Azka: *eyes fly open* Huh, what?!  
  
Zim: (sitting on the bed across from Azka's, chin supported by his hands) *sigh* Are you ready to wake up yet?  
  
Azka: Huh? What are you talking about?  
  
Dib: *points at the cabin door* Just ask the angry mob outside.  
  
Azka: *gets up* Why would there be...?  
  
She walks over to the door, opens it, and stares at the scene in front of her.  
  
SpiffY: STOP IT!!!  
  
Galadriel: I will when the robot speaks!(to Gir) GO GET AZKA!!!  
  
Galadriel was pinning Gir to the ground, demanding the IZ cast. Tashi, Dither, Lenore, Jenny, and Pyx were cheering along as well. Zia and Spiffy seemed like the only sane fans standing there. As for Gir, well, his eyes were definitely online; he kept sputtering things about a SIR Unit's free will.  
  
Azka: *turns back around, her mouth gaping* ZIM!! DIB!!  
  
Zim: Don't blame us.  
  
Dib: Yeah, we were trying to wake you up, but you kept threatening us with your gloves. Saying things like, "They are black with death!" and, "SHUT UP or my gloves will haunt you in you sleep!"   
  
Azka: And you actually took that as a threat?  
  
Zim: *blink* Could you just get that human to stop pinning Gir down? She's been at that for over an hour. And I think I can recite page 52, paragraph 4 through 9, of a SIR Unit's "Ruling Rights" handbook.   
  
Dib: And I can name "fifteen reasons why you should let go of my head right now, human".  
  
Azka: Okay, you've made your point. But what am I supposed to do about it?  
  
Zim: You're the host! Just do SOMETHING!  
  
Azka: *turns back to the rabid fan, the fan's fans, and the two sane ones* HEY!!  
  
Zia: Azka!  
  
Spiffy: Could you maybe...help us?!   
  
Galadriel: *looks up* Where were you?! You better have had a good dream!  
  
Azka: *looks back at Zim and Dib once again* Yeah. How long WAS I asleep?  
  
Dib: Let's see...since I don't have a watch, than..the sun looks--  
  
Zim: It's 12:49. Earth.  
  
Dib: How are you so sure?!  
  
Zim: *closes his eyes contently* I've been without your pathetic clock technology long enough to know what time it is on Irk, Conventia, AND Earth right now.   
  
Dib: *eyes get wide* Really? How do you do that?  
  
Zim and Azka both roll their eyes at the amount of stupidity that question held, as if it were so obvious. But their eyerolling was interrupted by a certain high-pitched cry.  
  
Gir: MASTER! *runs behind Zim*  
  
Azka: *remembering the real situation, steps outside* Okay, people! I kind of...messed up the schedule. But this is fine. Dib, Zim! Get out here!  
  
Zim and Dib slowly walk outside. Gir stays were he is; cowering behing Zim's bed.  
  
Tashi: Are we going to do something interesting now?  
  
Spiffy: Yeah! You're here, we're here! Can we start?  
  
Dither: COME ON!  
  
Azka: Calm down! Yes, we'll start now. Zim. Dib. Go entertain your fans.   
  
Dib: But-  
  
Azka: NOW!  
  
Dib: Fine! Geez... Come on.  
  
Dib and Zim walk toward the ocean, fans following behind. Azka shakes her head, sighs, and returns to the cabin.  
  
****************************  
  
Dib: (whispering to Zim) What are we supposed to do? We have NOTHING!  
  
Zim: Be quiet! I don't know!  
  
Dib: Oh, come ON! You're always telling me to praise your mighty irken wisdom. But now it becomes even more clear. YOU HAVE NO WISDOM!!!  
  
Zim: Well if I had a head as large and empty as yours, than I guess I wouldn't need my wisdom for humans to already assume that I always have the best and well-thought-out plans, but than get defeated by my oh-so-much-more-amazing enemy.  
  
Dib: *blink* That didn't even make sense.  
  
Lenore: HeLLO! We're still here, you know!  
  
Dib: *looks up and glares at her* Than go swimming! *smiles* Yes! Go swimming! That's what we're going to do today!  
  
Jenny: 'Going swimming'? *That's* all we have to do to prove ourselves as worthy fans?!  
  
Dib: Yes.  
  
Zim: It is?  
  
Dib: YES.  
  
Galadriel: Um...okay. But it's not like I'm wearing a bathing suit. *slowly walks into the water*  
  
Spiffy: *follows* GAH! It's COLD!  
  
Galadriel: *rolls eyes* Don't forget about the sharks. Hah!  
  
Spiffy: Be quiet! That's not even funny!  
  
Lenore: *sits down on the sand*  
  
Zia: Uh...Zim?  
  
Zim: (listening closly to Spiffy's yelps) Hmm?  
  
Zia: How bad does the water burn?  
  
Zim: *raises an eyebrow* Just don't go swimming. And, yeah, it's pretty painful.  
  
Zia: Okay... *looks down at her feet sadly*  
  
Dither: Whoo! *runs into the water*  
  
Tashi: *shrugs* I guess. Why not? *walks to the edge, and observes for a minute before joining them*  
  
Pyx: No WAY! I don't want to go swimming!  
  
Dib: *smirks* Why?  
  
Pyx: Eh...I just don't want to go swimming in clothes.   
  
Dib: Fine. You don't have to.  
  
Spiffy: I think something just bit me! As if the cold water isn't enough!  
  
Galadriel: What did I tell you?  
  
Lenore: Oh, quit complaining!  
  
Spiffy: Easy for you to say! How are the sand fleas?  
  
Lenore: *jumps up* What?!  
  
Spiffy: Hah! Not so cheery now, are you? Ah! There it is again!  
  
Lenore: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Dither: *mysteriously comes to the surface* Huh? What did I miss?  
  
Jenny: It's too easy! I need a challenge! After all, this is "The Invader Zim Fan CHALLENGE"! *changes into an irken, and runs to the water*  
  
Zim: *finally snaps back to reality* I wouldn't do that if I were you! You don't see me or Zia going anywhere near the water, do you?  
  
Jenny: *looks back, sticks out her new, strange looking tounge, and attempts to dive in*  
  
Zim flinched. Jenny screamed. Guess who'll be wishing they hadn't done THAT tonite?  
  
*****************************   
  
Azka: So who will be the lucky fan to be voted off first? *marks the last vote on a chalk board outside* (the sun is setting in the background, and everyone is sitting on the sand, -still wet- waiting for the answer) It's...  
  
Lenore: Well?  
  
Dither: Who is it?!  
  
Azka: It's....Galadriel.  
  
Galadriel: Huh? ME? What did *I* do?  
  
Azka: I hate admitting that I like some people. And I got that from YOU! *points a finger accusingly at Zim*  
  
Zim: What is THAT supposed to mean?  
  
Azka: I've been hanging around YOU too much. And now you've messed up my emotions!  
  
Zim: So? Who needs emotions, anyway?  
  
~~PAUSE~~  
  
Dib: You know, aside from other things, that's your problem.  
  
Zim: *folds arms*  
  
Galadriel: (rather dully) Um...so what am I supposed to do now?  
  
Azka: I'm sorry, Galadriel. You have to swim back.  
  
Dither: WHAT? Now THAT'S cruel!  
  
Galadriel: *jaw drops*  
  
Azka: *sigh* You're going to take the jet.  
  
Dib: How is she supposed to know how to fly one of those things?  
  
Azka: We already TALKED about this! Galadriel, you will lay back while the jet flies you home. Okay? It's completely safe. A lot safer than when *I* flew it!  
  
Zim: Okay. I'm confused. How is it going to get back to us when she's done using it?  
  
Azka: Were you two just completely ignoring me when I explained this?!  
  
Dib: And why wasn't it on auto-pilot when we flew here in the first place?   
  
Zia: You're getting off topic again.  
  
Jenny: Yeah, you are.  
  
Tashi: Mmhmm.  
  
Azka: *sigh* Just come on, Galadriel. *pulls her off to where she landed the plane*  
  
Pyx: Bye!  
  
Spiffy: Yeah, we'll miss you!  
  
Gir: *appears out of nowhere* BAHHHH! I'll send you some pork! (I've had this big thing about pork lately)   
  
Dither: Bleh... Come back soon!  
  
Dib: Bye, Galadriel!  
  
Galadrial: *smile*   
  
Zia: Seeya!  
  
Zim: Eh...bye....I guess. Ugh.  
  
Galdriel: *looks back and waves sadly* Goodbye, fellow lovers of Invader Zim!  
  
Zim: *smiles gleefully*  
  
Galadriel: --The TV show!  
  
Zim: (smile disappears) *glare* Psh!  
  
Azka: I'll be back! *walks away, Galadriel following slowly behind*  
  
  
Okay, that was TERRIBLE! It could have been SO MUCH better! Not to mention long. Sorry! Especially Galadriel. I should stop typing. It'll just keep getting longer and longer. Sorry again for the long wait. Day Four will (hopefully) come soon. But Galadriel will come back in the last chapter. There'll be a party! Yep. But thanks for being patient. To Day Four!  
Note: You must vote again! I command that all of you vote! Galadriel can still vote, too. Everyone that gets voted off will still be able vote. And they WILL vote! Same thing; send 'em to Snickerdoodle118@hotmail.com, or azka4ever@zim-mail.zzn.com. And this time I WON'T forget to transfer them out of my junk mail! 


	6. A Tragic NoteTypeThing

I'm really sorry about this whole thing. So far, The Invader Zim Fan Challenge hasn't been going too well... Only a few votes were e-mailed to me...and it just seems like this fanfic is gone. Crashed and burned. I'm not quite sure what to do with it. So, I'm going to try this one more time.  
  
I'm leaving the opinion to the fans. I don't think this will work out, so I need to make it up to everyone who participated in this. It's up to you guys to decide what you want me to do with this fanfic. But I also think you have a right to know who is keeping you from reading each chapter/Day. I'm sorry to the people who didn't want to have their names here. But I'm also sorry to the people who wanted to read Day Four.  
  
Zia  
  
Jenny  
  
Spiffy  
  
Tashi x  
  
Lenore x  
  
Galadriel  
  
Dither xx  
  
Pyx xx  
  
Okay, here's the explaination.  
  
x = e-mailed their votes once  
  
xx = has not e-mailed any votes  
  
= e-mailed all votes  
  
So there you have it. REALLY sorry, to everyone. This idea crashed and burned before it barely started. It seemed cool at 11:30 at night, a few months back. But anyways, the point is that the fate of The Invader Zim Fan Challenge is in your control. I'll even include you guys in May Death Do Us Part, if you want me to go that far.  
  
But it's my fault. It's my responsibility. I never meant to make a promise I couldn't keep. (sorry, Tashi!!) And that's why I'm willing to let you decide. Even if it means changing the plot of my first ff.net submission to fit your fancharacters. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, updating wise.  
  
I hate to do this again, but please review or e-mail me any ideas to help save TIZFC. I'll understand any flames.  
  
~*^Azka: Host of The Invader Zim Fan Challenge 


End file.
